


Triple Drabble: If you can't say it - you can't have it

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-05
Updated: 2008-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from darknightjess: Cit Hugh & Ioan - "If you can't say it - you can't have it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Drabble: If you can't say it - you can't have it

Hugh rested his chin on Ioan's hip and looked up at him patiently. "If you can't say it--"

"Do me a favor," Ioan said, eyes closed, his hands fisted in the cuffs. "And shut up before I kick you."

"I could cuff your ankles," Hugh pointed out. "Would that help?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I can wait all day, but you," Hugh licked his lips, "might find that difficult."

"I loathe and despise you, master," Ioan said clearly. "And all your works, and all your deeds. Now go away before I suddenly become stupid enough to obey you."

"The orgasm will be worth it."

"I don't care."

"Oh." Hugh looked surprised. "Well. It's a little late, but I'm sure I could get the gates to fit on now. It'll hurt, but you like that, don't you? Slut."

"Is there a part of shut up you didn't understand, master?"

"You can protest all you want, but somewhere in there, you're going to need to ask me to shove this up your arse. I'm feeling nice, so I'll settle for asking and not begging. You're going to thank me for that later."

"In your dreams, master."

Hugh laughed. "You really can't ask for it?"

"Does the phrase _unending shame_ mean anything to you?"

Hugh tapped the sheep-headed dildo against Ioan's thigh. "It might. I'll have to sleep on it and decide in the morning. Until then, the words are, 'yes, please, master.' Very simple. I'll prompt you, if you'd like."

"Feel free to go away any time it pleases master to make me happy." Ioan dropped his head back against the pillow and let his wrists go limp in the cuffs. "Any time."

"You are not fooling anyone," Hugh informed him.

"Fuck you, master."

"Fine." Hugh shrugged. "I'll settle for that."


End file.
